Whitney.moments
"I have begun the destruction of everything you have, Snob. Flee if you wish but in the end it is futile. I promise you boy, you will meet your demise." -Whitney Whitney is a notable figure in the .moments community, making her first post on March 5th 2018. Her many accomplishments include running a successful Pokemon Gym in Goldenrod City, gathering an army of Miltank and using said army to defeat the Geonotian droid factories and take control over them and later defeating Geonotian Queen, Karina the Great in a coup d'état. Whitney's moral alignment is Lawful Evil. Appearance Whitney is a light skinned girl who has pink hair and red eyes. She has an exo-morphic body type. Her hair is normally pulled into pigtails, though her bangs are untouched. Whitney's casual attire consists of white button up jerseys with pink fringes and white buttons. She wears blue short shorts, black and blue striped high socks, sneakers (likely Vans, due to her fondness for Hip Hop group "The Pack") and a pink bracelet on her right wrist. Whitney occasionally cosplays. She has cosplayed Count Dooku and a cross between herself and the Minecraft character Herobrine, fittingly named "Whitneybrine". When committing crimes Whitney wears a black Obey cap and a black bandana over her mouth, carrying a baseball bat as a weapon. This is not to be confused with her rapper persona "Whitney Smalls" who wears that same black Obey cap and white clout goggles. Personality Whitney displays a upbeat, bubbly facade. She offers much positive advice and motivational words, yet underneath her childlike front is a tyrant's soul. Whitney is a raging imperialist and demands absolute subservience from those beneath her and she does not stand to have her authority challenged, choosing to lead fully charged military campaigns against those who do not submit to her rule. Whitney, despite being royalty, enjoys committing petty crimes like robberies and hit and runs. Whitney enjoys engaging in battles, though she even more so enjoys making shows of force with her combined army, the Droid Factory armies and the Miltank Elite. Despite her love for battle, she does not engage in wars that do not directly benefit her. She will offer anyone alliance if alliance equates to submission. Whitney's power hungry nature tends to get in the way of forming alliances that do not make her the figure of highest authority. Whitney falls in love rather easily. She had fallen madly in love over the Nostalgia Critic, and had wed him, making him King of Geonosis (though Whitney was the one in full control of the planet). Whitney tried her best to be loyal despite lacking mutual benefits, as she was providing for Critic, receiving little in return besides attention, which Whitney adored. Upon Nostalgia Critic going into long, unannounced hiatuses, Whitney no longer felt Nostalgia Critic was capable of satisfying her, and thus she formed a relationship with Sean Kingston. The two quickly became notorious for indulging in vorarephilic activities. History Whitney hailed from the Johto region initially, little is known of her childhood, though many assume her birth was rather irregular, due to the odd amounts of demonic energy radiating from her body. Whitney rose through the ranks of the Pokemon League and became a Gym Leader in Goldenrod City. Her cruel victories over her opponents fueled her demonic energy, fueling her enough to grant her a new form as the Cardinal Sin of Wrath. Whitney slowly and meticulously built up a menacing and ruthless fleet of Miltanks she named "The Miltank Elite" her own commanding Miltank General MooMoo humanizing and serving as Whitney's second in command, though her current whereabouts are unknown. Whitney and The Miltank Elite had entered the planet Geonosis, where they began a conquest and took over the Droid Factories, destroying the ruler Karina the Great in a coup and taking control over Geonosis. She had gotten into a long and drawn out war with the Cinema Snob. Whitney and the sheer size of her army had destroyed Snob's, which ultimately led to his annihilation. Trivia * Whitney's favorite hip hop group is The Pack. Her favorite songs by The Pack include "Vans", "Ride My Bike", "In The Club", "At The Club", "I'm Shinin", "My Girl Gotta Girl Too", "Booty Bounce Bopper" and "Titties". Her favorite song by The Pack however is "In My Car". * Whitney's favorite video game is Minecraft 2. * Whitney is a Jake Pauler. She actively attempts to troll the Logang, which she deems a group of soyboys. * Whitney's favorite Instagram comedian is Tony Zaret. Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anime Category:Cardinal Sins Category:Married moments Category:OG Moments